The present disclosure relates to a storage controller, a storage device, an information processing system, and a storage controlling method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a storage controller which is capable of carrying out error correction based on an error correcting code, a storage device, an information processing system, and a storage controlling method.
When a memory is used, for the purpose of detecting whether or not an error is generated in data stored in the memory and correcting the error when the error is generated in the data stored in the memory, an Error Correcting Code (ECC) is added to the data in some cases. In particular, the ECC is generally used in a non-volatile memory such as a Not AND (NAND) flash memory. Thus, the ECC is added every data unit previously determined and in this state, the data is recorded. As a result, data holding characteristics are reinforced. For example, there is proposed a non-volatile memory system in which for the data recorded in increments of words in a data area, an ECC is stored in an ECC area. This non-volatile memory system, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-039585.